Talk:2012-13 First League/Matches
Can I do the results for the next matchday? 77topaz (talk) 22:48, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Well for the games I just pick comparable teams in a video game to play out the matches. But I guess you could do them; it's good to get others involved in the nation's sports. HORTON11: • 14:55, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Should I do the next one now? 77topaz (talk) 23:33, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, sorry. The matches should have been played next weekend but I forgot. So we'll just move up the dates and you can do the Sunday matches. HORTON11: • 13:21, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. There seems to be a problem with the match schedule: some matches from Matchday 2 are repeated on Matchday 5 (FC Kings vs Drenthe, Mediterranean vs Chester, possibly more). Is that intentional? 77topaz (talk) 19:54, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Could you help me with that, to make sure that no matches are repeated? HORTON11: • 20:56, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. What did you use to create the schedule? 77topaz (talk) 00:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) You could create a table (I might) with all the matches on it and on what day they are (like those used on Wikipedia). That would show you which matches are duplicated and which are missing as a result. 77topaz (talk) 20:46, October 3, 2012 (UTC) That would be grea\t if you could make one. I tried but failed miserably. Now the current season is based on only 15 games/team, but I don't know if it would be easier to make it double (each team playing eachother twice). HORTON11: • 13:22, October 4, 2012 (UTC) It's kind of hard of me to know when to edit this if the dates of the matchdays keep changing... :P 77topaz (talk) 07:47, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok, now i've solved the issues with the recurring matches. I have extended the league to 30 matchdays (it is the same as in Portugal) and there should be no more than 2 matches between any 2 teams. Now this upcoming weekend is international duty so thre will be no matches, but you can do the results for the next week after. HORTON11: • 15:43, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. Usually, when I create results for double-round-robin (this means that each team plays each other twice, usually home and away) tournaments with more than, say, five competitors (like here), I usually create a big table to fill in (with the "mid axis" where a team's column and row intersect obviously not counted). A problem with using that method here is that it doesn't take into account the order or separation-in-time of the matches. 77topaz (talk) 04:26, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Is that like the charts on wikipedia showing the results for all the teams/clubs? HORTON11: • 12:26, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Yep. 77topaz (talk) 20:44, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Yo shold do one, it'll look good for this page.MMunson (talk) 22:47, October 9, 2012 (UTC) There's a couple of errors. The "second half" should have the positions (home-and-away) reversed (e.g. currently, Arabian plays Med. at home, twice. It should be Arabian vs Med. and Med. vs Arabian). Also, some numbers were copy-pasted into the second half also. 77topaz (talk) 06:15, October 10, 2012 (UTC) There are still a few more mistakes that i'll have to iron out. If you find others feel free to fix them. HORTON11: • 12:54, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Like I said before, the matches in the second half should all have their home-away positions reversed, so that the team that played home the first time now plays away. 77topaz (talk) 19:47, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Do you think you could do that? I won't be able to get to that tonight. HORTON11: • 20:03, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I've just done a major cleanup, including the reversing of the second half. 77topaz (talk) 04:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. It looks quite professional. HORTON11: • 14:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) How much gsames are there?MMunson (talk) 00:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) There should be 240. 77topaz (talk) 03:18, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Wow thats a lot! Do you know how we should work on small pages. I want to fix themup but there are so many.MMunson (talk) 03:50, October 15, 2012 (UTC) could be useful? 77topaz (talk) 03:35, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I'll do the next matchday. 77topaz (talk) 09:22, October 19, 2012 (UTC) : Sre, and it would be great if any of you could help with the short pages and stubs. HORTON11: • 14:32, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Are you going to uodate the table and goalsocerers list?MMunson (talk) 02:32, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Horton usually does that. 77topaz (talk) 04:50, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but if you want to do it fewel free. HORTON11: • 16:33, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... there still appear to be errors. Arabian and Drenthe play each other four times, for example (on matchdays 5, 10, 20 and 25). 77topaz (talk) 21:39, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Did you watch Barca today!!!! Taxicats (talk) 02:17, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Brezonde vs FC Kings seems to have been duplicated also. Hmm... 77topaz (talk) 11:27, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Could you please help me out on this? All teams play the necessary 30 matches but I don't know where to fix the duplicates. HORTON11: • 14:04, October 21, 2012 (UTC) They're on matchdays 5, 10, 20 and 25. 77topaz (talk) 20:46, October 26, 2012 (UTC) matches sults The table isn't complete. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:54, November 13, 2012 (UTC)